New Vir City
by ILoveToWrite101
Summary: Elsa is a teenage superhero. She works hard to keep her identity hidden, especially from her father the Mayor. Everyday she defeats villains and her nemesis is sick of it, he creates a superhero which will be able to defeat Elsa called Jack Frost. Will the superhero defeat Elsa in the ways her nemesis was thinking he would?


**This is the first chapter of my new story.**

**How is it? because the second chapter's gonna be way different.**

**I wanted to thank Episode 29 of Fairy Tail for helping me with the conversation between Elsa and her dad. (Rice ball)**

**I won't make chappy 2 until I finish my other fanfic A New Life.  
**

**It will take a while , sorry!**

**P.s for those of you who don't know, this is a superhero story it's Jelsa though. **

**Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

Ever since she could remember Elsa's father hated her and it wasn't that hard to tell. Ever since she was born her father seemed to despise her. It wasn't about how she looked or acted. It wasn't about how much of this or that she was. And the fact that she was beautiful, well-behaved, smart, and loving actually made it worse.

When Elsa's mother was about to give birth she was in terrible pain. Elsa's father, Maurice, tried to support her and tell her what their life would be like once she had given birth. Everything was going normally until Elsa was born. Once she was born her mother's heart rate slowed and she slowly lost consciousness. Maurice was ushered out of the room and forced to wait outside. His heart was pounding against his chest as he paced back and forth waiting for one of the nurses or the doctor to tell him his wife was okay. After about half an hour the doctor came out. Maurice immediately started asking questions like 'Is she okay?' all to which the doctor shook his head and at the end of the questioning replied "I am dearly sorry Mr. Ludovic but she has not made it". Maurice tried to laugh thinking it the doctor was joking but when he kept his solemn expression Maurice realised it was the truth. He received a letter from his wife that was for Elsa when she reached eighteen and that's when he remembered about his new-born daughter. He came to the conclusion that his daughter was to blame for killing the love of his life.

From that day forth he despised Elsa, he was about to give her up for adoption but she looked too much like his wife so he kept her. Most people get addicted to something out of grief and this was no exception for Maurice. When Elsa was five months old he got a job offer in the local government.

When Elsa was a little younger than six she would make daily visits to her father's office with small little tokens like a cookie she made, a piece of candy her nanny bought for her, simple crafts, a chocolate bar, etc. and whenever he gave the tokens he'd nod and say goodbye as if telling her 'you've had fun trying to put this on my desk and now you have to leave' and he did this without ever once looking at her. The day he snapped was when she brought in a drawing she had drew with crayons of the both of them. She skipped into his office with her nanny waiting outside and said gleefully "Good afternoon Daddy! Look what I drawed it's you and me! I made it special for you Daddy!"

Maurice grunted "I'm busy right now, give it to me tomorrow"

"Okay, I'm just going to leave it here, so you have it and I don't forget it because today's special you know it's my-"

"Elsa, can't you hear! I told you I'm busy!" He shouted angrily while standing up.

"I'm sorry." Elsa started to walk away tears forming in her eyes, she still had the courage to turn around and say "Um, Daddy"

"Leave, I don't want to see your silly drawing all day! If I want a piece of artwork in my office I'll get a proper, actually good piece of artwork! Now leave I know your missing your home schooling sessions by being here and those cost a lot! So stop bothering me while I'm working! You hear me! No more interferences" He shouted.

While running out of the room and in between sobs Elsa managed to say "But Daddy today is my birthday"

After the incident Elsa's visit to her father's office deceased. She no longer spent time making tokens for him.

Elsa who had no other person to look up to thought maybe that her dad was trying to teach her how to act in the real world, cold and distant. She stayed in her room most of the time and only came down for dinner if her father was home. She did this to try show him how she was learning his ways.

At dinner Maurice would always talk down to Elsa. He'd say things about how her tutors thought she wasn't good enough for her age level, to this Elsa would nod and say "I'll work harder father". Once dinner had finished she would return to her room.

Elsa's nanny, Gerda, was worried about Elsa and one day tried to talk to her. She knocked on the cold door "Elsa, dear, can I come in?" She asked through the door.

"Come in Gerda" Elsa sobbed as if she were crying.

Once Gerda opened the door she rushed to Elsa's side seeing that she was crying. "Oh Elsa, dear, why are you crying?" She said placing Elsa on her lap and hugging her.

"I'm trying Gerda, I'm trying but it doesn't work!" She sobbed into Gerda's dark blue dress

"Elsa, dear, what are you trying to do?" Gerda asked as gently as possible

"I'm trying to learn from Daddy but I'm not good enough. I'll never be good enough, Gigi, Daddy hates me." Elsa cried

"Elsa, dear, your daddy doesn't hate you, he just has a strange way of showing love. He wants you to be the smartest, most wonderful girl you can possibly be" She said calmly to Elsa looking down at her.

"Look at me Elsa, dear" Upon this Elsa looked up

"I don't see anyone who could possibly hate someone like you"

Elsa hugged Gerda, she seemed to be one the only people left for her. "I was planning to show Daddy my magic but thanks to you I don't feel I need too" Elsa said though it was muffled because of how close she was pressed to Gerda's breast.

"Your magic?" Gerda asked

"Yes I have magic but nobody knows" Elsa replied

Gerda giggled at this young girls' already growing imagination. "Elsa, dear, please show me".

Elsa hopped off of Gerda's lap and went to the center of her bedroom. She spread her feet about shoulder's width apart and took a deep breath, Gerda giggled softly ready to pretend magic existed. Elsa placed her arms in front of her and with a swipe of her hand froze an entire wall. Gerda was shocked and scared, what would happen if this was unleashed? "What do you think Gigi?" Elsa smiled while turning around. Gerda still shocked took a few seconds before she realised Elsa had asked her a question "I-i-it's m-magical" she stammered out of fright.

"Does anyone else know a-about y-your-" Gerda stammered again still frightened

"My powers? No, only you!" Elsa interrupted a smile on her face.

Gerda got up and headed for the door. "I'll be j-just a m-moment Elsa".

Gerda ran from the room to her bedroom on the bottom floor. She didn't want to stay to take care of a monster, what might happen to her? Once she had collected all her things she an out the door and took out her phone. She called Maurice's office and told him she was quitting and that she didn't want to take care of a monster.

Gerda had forgotten about Elsa's open window which faced the street. Elsa heard what she said and cried. She realised that only her father loved her now and she wasn't going to ruin it.

When Gerda left Elsa was forced into school, public school to be exact. Elsa decided to follow what her father had taught her and to stay cold and distant. She tried to avoid looking at the other kids and talking to them. Elsa was soon bullied by others; they called her the queen of isolation. Not knowing other children very well she didn't realise they were laughing at her so she laughed along. A girl named Mal befriended Elsa and allowed her to join her group of friends. In that moment Elsa was the happiest she had been in her whole life.

One day Mal slapped Elsa and kicked her. Elsa realised she and her friends hated her and stayed in the place where they had hurt her all day, crying. When she came home her father was waiting for her, he had gotten a call from the school about how Elsa had skipped school and grounded her. When Elsa tried to explain what happen he wouldn't listen and when he turned around accidentally hit Elsa across the face.

For two whole weeks Elsa remained locked in her room and cried. Nobody could cheer her up and nobody did. The staff of the house would listen at the door and pity her but they did nothing to comfort her.

Towards one of the last days of the second week somebody rang the doorbell. Elsa was still in her room, her eyes red from tears but she lifted her head up to try and hear who it was, it couldn't have been her father because it was too early in the day for him to be home. She heard on of the maids open the door.

"Hello there" She heard the elderly maid say.

"Hi, we're here to see Elsa!" She heard an unrecognisable young girls' voice say.

"Are you friends of hers?" The maid asked

"No but we'd like to be, we're in her class and we haven't seen her lately." She heard a young boys' voice say.

"I'll go get her, can I know your names?" the maid asked

"I'm Anna and this is Kristoff, we were also going to bring our friend Olaf but his mum said he couldn't come" She heard the young girl Anna say.

"I'll be right back, you can go to the kitchen down the hall if you want some snacks"

"Thank you ma'am" The young boy Kristoff said.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door "Elsa, some children from your class have come to check on you, their names are Kristoff and Anna, please come down"

Elsa slid off of her bed and went towards her door she opened it and said "Tell them I'll be there soon". She shut the door and heard the maid rush downstairs. Elsa turned on the lights and went to her closet. She put on a pair of denim shorts and a dark blue spaghetti strap flowy shirt. She went to her mirror and put her platinum blonde hair in a braid and went downstairs.

She found the two children eating in the kitchen. The girl, Anna had strawberry blonde hair which was tied up in piggy tails. She wore a green and brown polka-dotted shirt with brown corduroy shorts and brown flats and she was stuffing her face on chocolate brownies. The boy, Kristoff wore a pair of khaki trousers and a brown dark brown t-shirt and he was eating chopped carrots.

The two realised Elsa was there and stopped eating. They explained why they were at Elsa's house and explained what had happened to Mal.

"Mal was put in the corner for one week and wasn't allowed to play outside for one week too!" Kristoff said enthusiastically

Elsa laughed, she enjoyed their company.

"Your house is really cool!" Anna said while looking around.

"This is only the kitchen" Elsa giggled.

"It's still cooler than my house!" Anna said.

"Come up to my room, I want to show you something!" The two followed Elsa upstairs. Once inside her room she shut the door and told them to sit on the bed.

"You can't tell anyone about this!" Elsa said the two looked at each other then Elsa and nodded. Elsa moved her hands in a circular motion over each other and created a snowball. The two gasped and Elsa moved back remembering what happened the last time she had shown someone her powers.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you!" She told them.

"We're not scared, this is so cool!" Anna said jumping off the bed and coming closer.

"Yeah!" Kristoff added.

Elsa grinned because for the first time in her life she was truly overjoyed.

* * *

**Stay perfect c:**

**Ciao mis amigos!**


End file.
